


Cerulean is the Color of Your Energy

by Eblis_OShaugnessy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, F/F, M/M, Multi, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eblis_OShaugnessy/pseuds/Eblis_OShaugnessy
Summary: Vriska Serket is a second year college student, freshly moved into a flat and about to start college. Terezi Pyrope is a karaoke fanatic with limitless panache.Romantic hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cerulean is the Color of Your Energy

A new room and a new start.

Well, if you can call “moving into your first college apartment” a new start. 

Vriska Serket stands on the threshold of her new apartment, basking in the feeling of having a place to call her own. With arms on her hips and a smirk on her face she feels the cool autumn wind whip at the edges of her windbreaker, leaning her forward into the new space.

“Hey eightball, move your ass.”

She jumps slightly and turns to see a fiery Karkat Vantas balancing the biggest pile of cardboard boxes she has ever seen. 

“Whatever Vantas,” her smirk widens and she shimmies to the inside of the doorframe, letting the grumpy Karkat carefully begin toting the boxes up the stairs.

The afternoon sun streaming through the stairwell window illuminates the entryway as Vriska takes one last breath of fresh fall air and hustles up the stairs. She grabs a few small boxes of books off the stairs on the way, and unloads them on the kitchen counter in a huff. 

She walks to her new room and closes the door behind her, laying her arm over her eyes and slowly drifting off for a well-deserved nap.

She jerks awake to a knock at the door, “ugh,” she grumbles blearily, “come in”.

She internally grimaces at the mess of her small room, but pushes the thought to the side.

The door opens a thin crack and a single tired eye peeks in through the small gap, from behind the door, Karkat’s gravelly voice says “Hey.”

“Hey.” She says in return, stretching her arms above her head and yawning, beckoning him in.

He opens the door wider and leans into the room, a small pile of social science books tucked under his arm “I just finished unpacking my shit.” He smiles thinly, and pulls a DVD out from under the stack of books. “I know you’re obviously tired, but I was gonna watch a movie if you wanna join.”

She leans up onto an elbow and raises an eyebrow, a slight smirk beginning to split her face.

“Are you gonna make me watch The Notebook for the uh-” she dramatically counts on her long fingers, “-FIFTH time? Because if that’s the case, you can count me out, i’ve got more important things to do.”

Karkat’s frown deepens and his arm, still clutching the DVD in his hand, falls to his side. “Oh yeah? Like what?” he grunts.

Vriska’s smirk breaks and she splutters, “Oh uhhhhhhhhh, you know, um. Rolling new characters, cleaning up this mess. Uh maybe?” She grabs a crumpled wrapper off of her nightstand and tosses it in a wide arc into the trashcan.

Karkat’s eyes follow the trash until it disappears beyond the rim of the bin, then snap back to Vriska’s poker face.

“Ok if you’re genuinely busy I wont fuckin bother you but you’ll miss out on an opportunity to see one of the greatest works of romantic fiction in our time.” 

“Oh?” Vriska’s eyebrows raise slightly, “And what, pray tell, is that?”

Karkat’s eyes narrow and he smiles thinly, “Three words, Serket: High. School. FUCKING. Musical.” He points at the disc case, “On Blu-ray.”

Vriska’s face goes blank, then she smiles “Vantas...that was four words.”

———————————————————————————————————-

An hour later and halfway through a basketball related musical number, Vriska and Karkat and lounged on their newly set up couch, covered in the thickest blankets they could find. In the haze of warmth, Vriska’s mind begins to wander further and further.

The preceding year at college had been hard for a variety of reasons, family drama and stressful exams, but most notably for the disastrous fallout of her recent breakup.

She grimaces at the flash of memory. There are many wounds she is still nursing, and many wounds she feels guilt over opening. She and Kanaya had been together for almost three years, but push came to shove one too many times and their latest argument ended up being their last. 

Vriska feels a split second of crushing sadness over causing what was probably her longest positive relationship to crash and burn, but stubbornly pushes all emotion from her mind. She tries to focus on the movie for the first time in a while, with little success.

Basketball…..creme brulee…………..ugh. Kanaya’s smile flashes in her mind again and Vriska grits her teeth.

She sinks deeper into the puddle of blankets inundating her section of the couch and grumbles before her eyes start to flutter and close, and she drifts off to sleep.

Images pummel her subconscious, a never ending waterfall of symbolism and memory that cause Vriska’s consciousness to toss and turn uncomfortably. Images of relationship regrets with Kanaya blink through her mind at breakneck pace. Arguing with Kanaya over dinner, yelling at Kanaya over nothing, Kanaya yelling back, stubbornly refusing to cry in the bathroom. She is alone. She is falling. She is being swallowed by a giant, eight legged monster named “Bad relationship choices”.

“Did you like it?”

She is awake.

Her eyes flutter open to see Karkat looking at her expectantly, with the movie credits scrolling down the dim TV screen.

“Uh, yeah. It was a good flick, Vantas, thanks for showing it to me.” She leans up to stand up from the couch. “I’m gonna head to bed now though.”

“Ok, have a good ni-” Karkat stops midsentence and squints at Vriska, then smiles. “Well well well, Vriska Serket I had no idea that a visionary masterpiece of high school drama would bring you to tears.”

Vriska’s eyes go wide, she swipes the back of her hand up to her right eye and, sure enough, it comes away with several tears in tow. “This isn’t-, I didn’t-,” she winces, and suddenly she jumps up from the couch and angrily snarls “I’M GOING TO SLEEP NOW KARKAT.”

She stomps into her room and closes the door as hard as she can without breaking the frame. Plopping herself onto her bed, she again refuses to let the tears flow, and she finally falls into a deep slumber with viridian lips whispering on the edges of her vision.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the brainchild of myself and several dear people to me, which sprouted off of the singular headcanon that Vriska and Karkat are gamer buds but hate to admit it. Thanks to my partner and @go_bruins for all your help.
> 
> Also thanks to y'all readers


End file.
